Oni Sousei
by Kasaiki
Summary: Im not sure what category you would put this in,but its kinda like Inuyasha...anyway.This is about twin demons who run away from home and live life traveling through the country.They meet boys,demons and dumb asses.lol hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1:The Begining

**Oni Sousei**

**Chapter 1**

**The Begining**

**June 6,1506**

**"My lord!Your wife,she has given birth to 2 girls,twins." Announced the doctor. "Is she okay?" Asked lord Rojuko. "She is alive,but my lord,the birth tired her out very much,lady Yokoshima needs rest." The doctor said with fear in his voice. "The twins are some of the most evil demons i have ever helped birth!" "I am very pleased to hear that." Lord Rojuko said as he looked at the doctor with an evil grinn. "They are more like their mother and I than i expected.They're probably hungry." Rojuko looked at the doctor.**

**An evil grinn spread across his face.With 1 loud swish of his blade,he killed the doctor.He walked over to his newborn daughters. "Im sorry your first meal has to be something as pitiful as this." He said with a frown.Rojuko took his daughters over to the dead doctors body and placed them on the floor.**

**He then walked into the room that Lady Yokoshima was in. "Are they okay?Are you upset that i have failed to give you a son?" Lady Yokoshima asked tiredly. "They're just fine.I'm very proud of you." Rojuko replied. "Im relieved to hear you say that." Yokoshima said with a tired smile."We shall name them,Kirai and Reigen."proclaimed Rojuko."As you wish."replied Yokoshima.**


	2. Chapter 2:Leaving home

**Chapter 2**

**Leaving Home**

9 Years Later

"Kirai,Reigen,wake up.Lord Rojuko and Lady Yokoshima request your preasance." Anounced Yokoshima and Rojuko's most trusted servant.Kirai and Reigen woke up and looked at the old man angrily."What if we dont want to.Shove it up your...""GO AWAY!!!" Reigen interuped Kirai.Kirai glared at Reigen,then stuck out her tongue.The old man walked out of the room.Reigen returned the glare to Kirai."You are such a baka!"shouted Reigen."WHAT!?" Questioned Kirai,yelling as she spoke."Its just a stupid old man.I shouldnt have to be nice to him." said Kirai coldly."Just hurry up and get dressed." replied Reigen."And just because hes an old man,doesnt mean you have to waste words on him."

Kirai and Reigen got dressed and walked into the room were their parents waited."What did you want?"Reigen questioned."Your mother and I disided that today,we would take you to attack your first village."Rojuko said with a smile.Kirai and Reigen looked at each other.An evil grin spread across their faces."This should be fun."Anounced Kirai."Mother..."began Reigen."Why today?Whats the occasion"qestioned Reigen."Well,your mother and I were going to wait and tell you after we attacked the village,but since you asked..."began Rojuko.

"Get on with it!"Kirai shouted."Yeah,c'mon!What are you trying to say?!?!"added Reigen."Me and your father are trying to say that...that...im going to have another baby."Yokoshima said with a faint smile.Kirai and Reigen both stared gawking at their parents."W...What?!?!?!"Kirai and Reigen said in unisen.

"Well...Thats not the responce I expected..."said Rojuko.Rojuko and Yokoshima were supprised at their daughters responce."Why do you seam upset at this news?!?!?!Why?!"Yokoshima became emotional."WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU 2?!?!?!WHY CANT YOU AT LEAST ACT LIKE YOUR HAPPY FOR US?!?!?!"Yokoshima began to get angry and started to yell."Maybe we dont need to go attack a village today after all."anounced Rojuko."WE AINT MAD AND WE AINT SAD!WE'RE JUST SUPPRISED!!!!!!GAWD!!!!!"Kirai shouted back at her parents.Reigen began to tugg on her sisters sleeve."C'mon,we dont wanna make momma mad.Lets go."Reigen pleaded,whispering as she spoke."Fine."replied Kirai.They then left the room.They began walking up the stairs that lead to their room."Maybe a new baby wont be so bad."Reigen anounced."Yeah,guess your right.The new baby couldnt possibly be more annoying than you."Kirai said with a grinn.Reigen stopped and glared at Kirai.Then began walking again.

Yokoshima and Rojuko were astonished at their daughters' reaction to the news.

They desided to punnish the girls for their blaitent disrigard for their own parents feelings."They are NOT going to attack the village with us and they are NOT going to leave their room until they've appologized.And it cant be 1 of those fake,meaningless appologees they normally give.They have to mean it."Yokoshima said,trying not to sound too angry."As you wish,my love."Replied Rojuko.

"THIS AINT FAIR!!!!!!THEY CANT KEEP US IN HERE!!!!!"Kirai shouted."I simply refuse to stay in here and I refuse to appologize."Reigen said coldly,looking out the window.

Later that night,they came up with a plan to "escape".

"C'mon!This is our only chance!"Kirai whispered."Do we have everything we need?"Asked Reigen."WHO CARES!?!?!?If we end up forgeting something...oh well.If we dont get out now while we still have a chgance,we'll never get out."Kirai said seriously(this could quite possibly be the first time kirai has ever actually said something seriously).

They opened a window and began to clime down the side of the castle.Reigen was frightened,for this would be the first time in her life that she would be away from her parents.Kirai had run away before but this time,she wasnt planning to come back.


	3. Chapter 3:All Grown Up

Chapter 3

All Grown Up

6 Years later...

"Reigen!Wake up!!!"Kirai said happily."What!?Did you set the tent on fire again?"Reigen replied tiredly."Um...yeah,but thats not what im waking you up for."Kirai began."Dont you know what day it is???"She questioned."Um..."Reigen said confused."ITS OUR BIRTHDAY YOU BAKA!"Kirai shouted."Oh yeah!How could i have forgotten?!"Reigen said with a faint smile.

Kirai and Reigen exchanged birthday preasants.

"Well I guess we should go now."Said Kirai."Yeah."Reigen replied.

They started walking down the path they had picked out on the map.As they were walking,they came across a village."We can stay here for a little while."Reigen said."Hey Reigen...whats that in the tree?"Ased Kirai."Um...i dunno.Go poke it."

They walked up to the tree and saw that the thing in it was a boy."Whos he?"Asked Reigen."Hes the emperor!I DONT FREAKING KNOW WHO HE IS!!!!!"Kirai shouted.Supprisingly,this little outburst didnt wake up the snorring boy.

Kirai then reached for his hand,laughing at his loud snors as she did so.She pulled on his hand.He fell out of the tree,making a loud thump as he hit the ground.

He stood up and brushed himself off.He then looked up at Kirai and Reigen.He stood there for a moment,thinking.Then fear swept over his face.He turned pale.The boy started running in circles around the tree,shreiking like a girl being chased by a snake.

Reigen tripped the boy.He then rolled up into a ball and started whimpering.Reigen rolled her eyes and began to walk away.Kirai sighed,then hurried after her sister.

Reigen looked over at Kirai,who seamed to be pouting.She stopped,wondering what was wrong with Kirai.Then she rolled her eyes once more."Fine.Go ahead."She said to Kirai.

Kirai ran back to the tree,placed her hand on its trunk.She looked down and closed her eyes,as if concentrating.She then began to look up slowly,an evil grin spread across her face as she did so.The boy looked at her,puzzled.Then,the tree blew up!

Burning cherry blossoms floated down around her.The boy looked at her with amazment_."How could this girl have so much power?"_He thought.He then remembered who the 2 girls were.

Satticfied with herself,Kirai joined Reigen and began walking again.

The boy started to follow Kirai and Reigen,trying not to be noticed."You do know that we can both hear and smell you,right."Reigen said with a grinn.They stopped and turned to face the boy."Whats your name?"Kirai asked."Oh.Um...uh..."They boy attempted to answer."Nice to meet you oh um uh."Kirai said with a smerk.

"My name is Isamashii Kuroki."He said."How ironic.Your first name means the exact opposite of what you are."Reigen announced."But then again,you obviously know who we are and yet,you still follow us.""Either you realy are brave or your just plane stupid."Kirai added.

"Im not stupid and I admit Im not the smartest person in the world,but I need your help."Isamashii retorted."Why would we help you?"Reigen asked coldly."Um...Uh..."Isamashii attempted to answer."Well thats a great reason."Kirai said with an evil grin."I need you to train me.You both are so powerful and you know such advanced magic.I doubt Id be able to trian myself."Isamashii said,trying not to sound scared."And why would we train you?Your just a week little human.We dont know you and I doubt your plannin on payin us."Reiegen said,staring at Isamashii coldly."Please,at least let me travel with you."pleaded Isamashii."If you get on our nerves..."Kirai began."It wont be pretty."Finished Reigen."Okay.Ill do my best."Isamashii said with a smile.

The new trio continued walking down the path Reigen and Kirai had chosen urlier that day.

Isamashii followed behind the girls.He had heard of the demon girls who traveled around the country,but this was the first time the stories he had heard had proven to be true.Untill they pulled him out of the tree he had thought they were just a made-up story ment to scare kids.

"Um so...Which is which?"asked Isamashii."Huh?"They answered,not knowing what he ment."Which of you is Kasai and which is Reigen?"He asked."First of all...Its **Kirai** not Kasai."Kirai announced,annoyed at his mistake."And that would make me Reigen."She said,starting to laugh."Oh!Um...sorry Kirai."He said embarrassed.

They came upon a river and made camp.Kirai started a fire and Reigen started rummidging through their stuff,trying to find her sword.Isamashii was splashing around in the river attempting to catch a fish.

"Damn boy!Aint you caught that fish yet?!"Kirai shouted at Isamashii."If its so easy then you do it!"He retorted."Fine,I will."Kirai rolled her eyes and jumped in the river.She came up with a fish in her hand."Wow.That was so hard."She said without expression.Reigen began laughing while Isamashii turned red.Kirai walked to the fire and through the fish in."Your suppost to put it on a stick."Isamashii announced.Kirai glared at him."Maybe she should put you on a stick."Reigen said,still laughing.


End file.
